1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates with a generally multi-channel bio-med signals capturing device and a sound signal generator. Multi-channel bio-med signals are conveyed out a sound signal.
2. Description of Related Art
Many physiological monitoring parameters are range of low frequency level. For example, the capturing frequency of electrocardiogram is within a certain range from 0.01 Hz to 200 Hz frequency. Others bio-med electric signals, such as electroencephalography (EEG), Electrogasfrogrm (EGG) and pulse wave, are lower than 200 Hz. Currently, the human bio-med electric signals were measured usually use an analog-to-digital conversion device to transform captured analog signals to change the computer acceptable signals. However, using digital system to interpret bio-med electric signals is complicated in technical application. The user could hardly handle these digital signals. Further, transforming captured bio-med electric signals to digital signals is constrained to transfer rate and required equipment that don't accord with and be not suitable for user's habit. If users only need for examining whether daily physiological value is in regular condition or not, the use of the human bio-med electric signals measurement device to detect physiological value seems to be too complicated. Therefore, it is desired to provide a multi-channel bio-med electric signals capturing device for users to easily operate with computer recording program to record bio-med electric signals as a voice file in daily life.